You Don't What!
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: Ciel is sick and he gets a letter from his Aunt Francis? How does he feel about the letter? Rated M for future chapters. This is ElizaxCiel and SebbexCiel. Mainly SebbiexCiel Hurt/Comfort with a splash of romance if you squint...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the change in Elizabeth's age. I saw somewhere that she and Ciel are the same age so I wanted to make that correction. I hope this story is better to understand now. I reread it and Found a lot of errors, Sorry about that too i was in a rush... and lost my flash drive in the process of that rush. Any how here is Chapter 1 edited. Better I hope. LOL.

* * *

"Ciel! Ciel, where are you."

Soon to be, 15 year old Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford shouted through the Phantomhive manner. She looked in every room for him, that is every room exept Sebastian's room and Ciel's own room. She decided that she hadn't seen any trace of Sebastian and decided to go to his room first. She thought that maybe Ciel would be in there, chatting or something. When she got to Sebastian's door, she knocked. No one answered. She tried the handle and found it locked. She sighed in frustration. Hanging her head, she walked in the direction of Ciel's room. She knocked on the door and entered the room. There she breathed an astonished sigh. Ciel was still asleep in his room. Elizabeth smiled and moved to get a better look at the young earl. When she reached the bed she took in his full face. We looked so adorable. His face was relaxed in sleep, his mouth was slightly agape, and his hair was slightly tussled and would have been blocking his eyes, had he been awake and he clutched the covers like an infant. Elizabeth smiled and moved the hair from on his face. She didn't expect Ciel to jolt awake at the unfamiliar touch, startling Elizabeth greatly.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Ciel tried to stifle a cough but it came out in a chocked gasp.

"Are you alright, Ciel?"

"Yes I'm fine. Where is Sebastian?"

"I have no idea. When I got here he was nowhere to be seen."

"That reminds me… What are you doing here so early?"

"I already told you."

"Yes, yes… You wanted to see me."

Ciel got up out of bed and walked over to the window. There he saw Sebastian deep in a petting war with five cats. Ciel sighed, stifling yet another cough.

Elizabeth looks at Ciel worriedly when he coughed. When he turned around she noted the flush of his cheeks, the glass in his eyes, and the way he painted for air.

"Ciel are you sick?"

"No," Ciel coughed, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. In fact you look as though you will pass out."

Ciel shook his head to clear the cobwebs that were starting to fog his brain. Elizabeth took it as a no and started to protest when a knock at the door cut her off. The door opened and in walked Sebastian.

"Young Master it is time to… Ah, Lady Elizabeth, so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Ciel. Sebastian does Ciel look ill to you?"

Sebastian gave Ciel a once over and lifted his brow.

"Indeed he does. Master, are you ill?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ciel snapped, "Of course I'm not.

Ciel rubbed at his temple. When he looked up he had two sets of suspicious eyes on him.

"It's just a headache."

Sebastian and Elizabeth didn't look convinced.

Sebastian finally stepped over and removed his glove from his right hand. He placed his hand on Ciel's forehead and pulled it back in surprise.

"Young Master, you're burning up."

Ciel stifled a cough, which made him sound as if he were choking, and Sebastian lifted him. Ciel began protesting but was unceremoniously dumped on the bed.

"I advise that you rest for today, Young Master. I shall cancel and reschedule all of your appointments."

"No, I'm fine. I want to eat breakfast in the dining hall, and I have a lot of work to do."

"But…" Elizabeth began but...

"Oh I'm fine," Ciel snapped irritated.

"As you wish, Young Master."

Ciel asked Elizabeth to wait for him downstairs and she complied but not before casting a worried glance toward Ciel.

"Young Master, I really wish you would rest for today."

"No, I already told you that I have too much work to do."

Sebastian sighed but didn't reply. He would let his young master find out the hard way.

* * *

At breakfast, Ciel looked down at his plate and groaned. The smell of eggs and sausage made him nauseous. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see Elizabeth watching him fearfully. He couldn't help but think "Wow, she really is worried that might pass out." Ciel ate as much as he could, which wasn't much, a bite of sausage and too spoonfuls of eggs. He pushed the plate aside and got up from his table muttering, "Excuse me," before heading to his study. Elizabeth just looked to Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't looking though; he had his eyes set on Ciel's back. His eyes had darkened and that ever present smile was nowhere on his face.

* * *

In his study, Ciel looked at the paperwork he had in front of him. Deciding not to do what was on the top he shuffled through the papers until he found a letter addressed to him. He picked it up and read the front of it. It said, "_Frances Middleford_…" Ciel gulped, not needing to read anymore, and tore the seal. He took out the letter and read its contents. What he saw made him flush with anger. The letter was saying that the marriage was to be moved to December, a week before his 15th birthday. Anger suddenly engulfed the boy and he crushed the pages in between his fingers. He stood up to have a little chat with Elizabeth but caught a dizzy spell. He abruptly sat back down but the room wouldn't stop spinning. He didn't even realize when darkness engulfed him and his head hit the table.

* * *

Sebastian was trying to entertain a worried Elizabeth when he had a feeling of Ciel being in danger. He excused himself and rushed to the study. He knocked at the door awaiting permission to enter and received none. Fearing the worst he thrust open the door. There was Ciel face down on his desk, his breathing pitched. Sebastian rushed to his side.

"Young Master!"

Ciel made no move and Sebastian was worried. He rarely worried about his young master but today he couldn't help it. Ciel had to have the illness the humans called the Flu, medically termed as influenza. He ran that little tidbit of information through his mind and scooped Ciel in his arms. Without thought he bolted through the dining hall and up the steps to his master's room. Once there he laid Ciel on his bed and proceeded to undress the boy, leaving his pants on for modesty. Ciel started to shiver as the heat from his cloths was withdrawn. Sebastian looked on worriedly but he couldn't focus on that now. Ciel's entire body was on fire, as if he had stepped into the gates of hell and bathed in its flames. Once Sebastian had Ciel's shirt off, he went into the joined bathroom and wet a washcloth. When he returned to the boys side he place the cloth on the boys forehead and slowly began to rub it up and down his body. Ciel whimpered in protest and, even through unconsciousness, swatted the cold material of the cloth away from his fevered skin. A gasp interrupted his ministrations and Sebastian paused looking toward the door where he saw Lady Elizabeth, eyes wide and hands over her dropped jaw.

"Oh, Ciel," Elizabeth shrieked as she made her way to the bed in a break neck pace. "Is he alright, Sebastian?"

"I believe he will be once I get his fever down."

Elizabeth nodded, went into the bathroom, and came back with another wet cloth. She placed it on Ciel's chest and Sebastian looked at her questioningly before understanding dawned on him and he place the still damp cloth he had on Ciel's forehead. When Ciel's fever finally went down it was twelve in the afternoon. He was shivering viciously. Sebastian place a night shirt on him, Elizabeth, excused herself, left the room when he pulled Ciel's pants off. Ciel looked battle weary, his breathing was still sharp but his fever was under control for now. Soon the day was at its end. Elizabeth was asleep on the end of Ciel's bed. She had not once left his side. Sebastian smirked a bit, but picked Elizabeth up and moved her to the guest room.

* * *

Morning arrived sooner that anyone would have wanted. Ciel slowly came awake and wondered why he was no longer in his study. He remembered getting up to talk try to Elizabeth but everything else was a blank. He sat up but the world was spinning too much so he settled for the comfort of the pillows. He heard the sound of a cart just before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The handle turned and in walked Elizabeth, wheeling a tray with all different kinds of liquids on it.

"Ciel, Sebastian told me to give you two of these. Which two do you want?"

Ciel looked at her blankly before he found his voice.

"What are you doing here, Eliza…?"

"I never left. I was so worried about you, Ciel. I feel asleep here and Sebastian was kind enough to take me to the guest room."

"Oh," was all Ciel could manage to say. A coughing fit rendered Ciel speechless and reminded Elizabeth of her task.

"These twelve are coughing syrup Sebastian made," she said pointing to the variety of colors on the top of the tray, "And these," she said pointing to the bottom half, "are for your asthma. Pick one from each side."

When Ciel could breathe again he stated agitatedly, "I don't want any medicine."

Elizabeth's eyes teared up.

"Ciel, you have to take these. They will make you feel better and they will…"

Ciel interrupted her.

"Alright, just give me too and I'll take them."

Elizabeth seemed to brighten and she placed two small cups, not even full, into Ciel's hands. He drank it making faces of pure torture before handing the cup back.

"Now please get some rest, Ciel."

Ciel seemed to contemplate that.

"I want to talk to you first."

"About what, Ciel?"

"You parents moved up the wedding to next month."

"I know, isn't it wonderful."

"No," Ciel said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Elizabeth looked shocked.

"Look Elizabeth, I love you, but not like a lover. More like my sister or something. I- I don't want to marry you. I'm not ready for that. No, that isn't it. I- I'm in lovewithsomeoneelse…" Ciel rushed to say.

Elizabeth heard it. Her heart plummeted. Her world was crushed into six separate pieces. True tears welled in her eyes as she turned and high tailed it out of the room.

"Elizabeth," Ciel screamed. He tried to catch her but when he sat up the world tilted and he found himself back on his pillows.

"Elizabeth…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

I kind of forgot that Ciel's study is upstairs so I will leave it the way it is because it Fits with the story. I hope you all enjoyed... Feed the Author...

YetAnotherJAnewayFan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** this is a **lemon **fic… Please don't read if you find the thought of two men is mortifying to you! This is my first Kurshitsuji lemon so please review! I'm Sorry about the late chapter. I wanted to post this sooner but I lost my flash drive in my school computer lab and I have yet to retrieve it. Also, I wanted to do something to make the fan girl's, for Sebastian and Ciel, heads pop of… (Not literally and mine included. I hope I succeeded… Anyway, here is the second chapter…

* * *

Elizabeth ran out to the garden. Tears blurred her vision. Ciel didn't love her any more. It wasn't like it was when they were kids. She felt like her heart was torn into millions of tiny pieces. She sat on a bench, realizing that she never seen it before, and cried her eyes out. "

"Why… Why did Ciel have to change," Elizabeth asked herself out loud and sniffled.

* * *

Sebastian knocked on the door to his master's bedroom. He carted in a tray with tea on top.

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

Ciel gave a small moan of protest and turned over, the cover somehow finding its way over the boys head. Sebastian gave a sigh, considered waking the boy anyway, and turned to leave the room, tray in tow. An hour later, Sebastian was back in the room. Ciel had been awakened, much to the young boys' annoyance, and he sipped a cup of Earl Grey.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"I do not know, Young Master. The last time I saw Lady Elizabeth she wheeled in a cart for you to take your medicine."

Ciel cast his eyes downward.

"Is there something wrong, Master?"

Ciel hesitated, Should he tell Sebastian about the letter? Should he tell Sebastian how he felt about him, surely the demon wound laugh at him for showing the one human weakness demons most likely didn't indulge in, Love.

"Young Master?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian. Sebastian could see the war in his eyes.

"You can tell me anything, _Master_," Sebastian said in his best voice of persuasion.

"I- I found a letter…"

"Is that so," Sebastian smirked.

Ciel glared at Sebastian's teasing.

"Aunt Francis wants to move the wedding to December, one week before my fifteenth birthday."

Sebastian waited patiently for him to continue.

"Sebastian, I can't marry Elizabeth?"

"And why not, Master."

"I love s-someone else."

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. His master had been around no other female since the ball Viscount Druitt threw and since Ciel had been dressed as a woman himself he couldn't see what respectable young Lady would want to talk to him. They would surely think badly of him. Sebastian was actually flabbergasted.

"Are you certain?"

Ciel blushed crimson.

"Of course I am!"

Sebastian was quite curious now.

"Who is it that you love, Young Master."

Ciel blushed an even deeper crimson and looked Sebastian in the eye. With his hand he beckoned Sebastian to come down to his level for he was still lying in his bed. Sebastian did as he was told. Ciel gulped, turned Sebastian's head and planted a rough kiss on his lips.

* * *

Elizabeth finally decided that sitting on a bench sulking was not going to get her the answers her heart desired so she stood off the bench and walked to Ciel's room. She was about to know and enter when she heard…

"Who is it that you love, Young Master."

It was quiet in the room. Elizabeth waited a few minutes before deciding that Ciel wasn't going to talk. So as only Elizabeth could she opened the door and what she was shocked her from all state of being. They were kissing. Elizabeth felt tears once again come to her eyes. He was in love with his butler, a man no less. Sebastian sensed another presence in the room. Pulling away from Ciel he looked over to the door, his eyes shining deep red and a slight smirk on his face. Ciel began to protest at the sudden loss of Sebastian's lips but cut himself off when he saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway, tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth…"

"Don't… Don't say anything."

Elizabeth turned and walked from the room but only until Ciel and Sebastian couldn't see her anymore, then she ran. Ciel sighed as he watched her leave for the second time that day.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Go get her."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

It didn't take long for Sebastian to catch Elizabeth. When he caught her he lifted her up, tucked her under his arm and walked back to Ciel's room. When he arrived Ciel was having a coughing fit. Sebastian shut the door, set Elizabeth down confident that she wouldn't run again, and walked to his master.

"Are you alright…"

Ciel nodded. When he could once again draw breathe, he looked at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth, who had her eyes cast to the floor, snapped her head up to look at Ciel.

"I-I should have told you before." Ciel coughed.

"Why didn't you? Why did you make me believe that you loved me when you didn't?"

Ciel coughed again causing Sebastian to walk over to him.

"I… I do… Love you… Elizabeth…"

Ciel chocked out between coughs.

"But… it's a different… kind… of love."

"Young Master, might I suggest that you lay down?"

Ciel did as suggested only because he felt his chest tightening but lying down only made it worst. He clutched at his chest tightly and Sebastian was by his side almost unsteadily.

"Focus on breathing, Young Master," Sebastian encouraged.

Sebastian pulled the maids string and was satisfied to hear a knock at the door only seconds later.

"Come," Sebastian said.

MeiRin pushed open the door and poked her head in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Actually, I called you. The master needs his inhaler."

MeiRin took the hint and swiftly turned on her heel. Silently Sebastian cursed himself. He should have gone to get it. He would have been back before anyone noticed him missing.

"Young Master, you are not focusing."

Ciel paid Sebastian no heed. He was trying to get Elizabeth to understand what he was trying to mouth at her. Sebastian caught sight of it and looked to Elizabeth.

"My master wants you to come closer."

Hesitantly, Elizabeth walked forward. When she reached the bed Ciel weakly grabbed for her hand. Elizabeth grabbed his and finally noticed what Ciel was mouthing.

"_I love you like I'd love a sister. You are my best friend_."

A single tear slid down Elizabeth's face. Ciel sighed relieved that Elizabeth finally understood what he was trying to say.

"You love me like a best friend and a sister," She asked timidly.

Ciel nodded just as MeiRin came back with his inhaler.

Sebastian swiftly took if from MeiRin's hands. He walked to Ciel's side, trusted the inhaler into his mouth and pumped it. Greedily, Ciel sucked in the contents of the inhaler. Sebastian pumped the thing again and Ciel sucked in everything he could. Sebastian removed the inhaler. He looked down to see that Ciel had passed out and he never let go of Elizabeth's hand.

* * *

Ciel awoke with a start. He looked around to see that the room was dark and empty.

"S- Sebastian…"

A knock was heard moments later and Sebastian opened the door.

"Ah, Young Master, how do you feel?"

"Awful."

That's to be expected.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"She has taken up residence in the guest room."

"Oh," Ciel said for lack of a better answer.

"Young Master, Am I the one you love?"

Ciel looked taken aback at the blunt question but smirked at his butler's cluelessness.

"Of course you are."

For a brief moment Ciel thought he was joy spread to the demons eyes before it was gone. Sebastian smirked at him. Seductively, he climbed on the bed one leg at a time, until he reached his masters head. He smirked when the boy blushed before planting his lips firmly in yet gently against his lips. When he pulled back he asked.

"Does this make you feel better, Master."

Ciel looked at him confused.

"No? Then how about this," he said leaning over to kiss the behind both of the startled boys ears.

Ciel blushed, "What are you doing."

"I wish to make my master feel better. Shall I continue?"

Ciel seemed to think for a moment and Sebastian got impatient. He decided to go ahead and do it anyway. He licked from behind Ciel's right ear to the center of his neck. Ciel managed to stifle a moan, though Sebastian still heard. Taking that as the go ahead he started to kiss slowly down the boys' neck until he reached the color of his masters' shirt. When he pulled back Ciel groaned as the loss of contact.

"Does my master want me to continue," Sebastian asked seductively.

Ciel nodded but Sebastian wanted to hear him say it. He recoiled and stared expectantly at the boy.

"I want you to continue."

Sebastian looked pleased his eyes turning to a deep red in his joy. He helped Ciel to remove his shirt, before resuming his kissing. He kissed until he reached the boys pants. He pulled back staring Ciel in the eyes before he reached into his pants and cupped Ciel's sack. Ciel gave a startled gasp at the contact. Sebastian seemed pleased with his reaction. He withdrew his hand and Ciel whimpered. Sebastian smirked an unbuttoned the boys pants before sliding them down his creamy hips. Ciel looked on astonished. The thought occurred to him that he should be embarrassed but when Sebastian took hold of his member that thought flew out the window. Ciel gasped in pure pleasure, involuntarily bucking his hips which elected a deep moan from the boy. Sebastian started to gently pump the boys' member, and Ciel groaned in response. He tried to reach Sebastian's member but he just smirked.

"Now, now, Young Master, you mustn't strain yourself. You did just have an asthma attack after all."

Ciel frowned but the Sebastian dipped his head and licked the boy's puckered tip. Ciel had been thinking of revenge but lost his train of thought upon contact. Against his will, Ciel bucked his hips again, a deep moan erupting from the boys' throat. When Sebastian took him into his mouth fully, Ciel cried out…

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian chuckled; he could feel Ciel about to explode. He tightened his jaw and speed up his rhythm. Ciel gasped for breath but it wasn't asthmatic, it was pure pleasure. A feeling unknown to him blasted through his body and he erupted deep in Sebastian throat. Sebastian swallowed every drop of the boys cum. When he looked to Ciel, Ciel's eyes were dazed and he was breathing hard. Sebastian almost regretted his actions, fearing Ciel was having another asthma attack, but when Ciel gave Sebastian a cocky grin all thoughts of that vanished.

"Did that make the young master feel better," Sebastian questioned to the nearly asleep Ciel.

"Mmhm…" Ciel mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Sebastian moved to get off of the bed but Ciel had griped his sleeve. Sebastian looked back to the boy and smirked taking the silent plea to stay by his side…

_**Until the very end…**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

So did I make any noses bleed? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did because that took a lot of work. ^_^ I hope I got all the male part right; I don't have any male parts so… Anyway, I hope I didn't offend anyone. And If I did didn't you read the warning? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, I know I did *_*! Please, feed the author! Yummy Yum…


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is the finale chapter. Sorry that this took so long I judge it to hastily. I have a good one for you guys next look out for it it is going to be called Deadly Sin. As soon as I get an idea on how I want to start it it will be up in no time. Anyway enjoy...

* * *

"Young Master, it is time to get up."

Ciel slowly came awake. His body felt heavy. He opened his eyes to find red ruby ones staring back into his own. Startled, he yelped and shot upright.

"Sebastian, what on earth…"

Sebastian gave a chuckle.

"I see the young master feels extremely better this morning. It seems my remedy worked."

Ciel blushed turning tomato red.

"Shut up."

Sebastian smirked and chuckled again.

A light knocking interrupted them and Ciel called…

"Come in."

Elizabeth pocked her head into the room.

"Ciel, how do you feel?"

"Great, actually…"

"C- Ciel, Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure…"

"Alone?"

Ciel cast a look of confusion at Sebastian, who was giving Ciel the same look.

"Sebastian…"

"Of course, Young Master," Sebastian said before Ciel could finish causing the boy to huff.

Sebastian walked out of the room, making his way to the kitchen to make sure that the other servants were doing their jobs properly.

"What is it Elizabeth."

"Do- do you really love me, Ciel?"

Ciel cocked his eyebrow, startled at the straightforward question.

"I believe I told you that what I feel for you is love but a different sort of love. In any rate it is still love."

Elizabeth's eyes began to water. That hadn't been what she wanted to hear. Ciel noticed her displeasure and gently stared to speak with a soft smile on his face.

"Elizabeth, I love you so much, I care for you in a special way. You brighten my day when it is sour. You make me forget my troubles. You make me happy, even though I do not always show it. You want to know something?"

Elizabeth nodded awaiting Ciel declaration.

"I want to make you happy. I want to always see a bright smile on your face, even if it is in the arms of another."

Elizabeth gapped at Ciel, shocked by his declaration.

"And you know what else", Ciel continued heart felted, I never want to see you hurt. You are that dear to me. You are the only family I have left. So that is why I love you a special way, my dear Lizzy."

Elizabeth had tears cursing down her cheeks. She was rendered speechless as she was the sincerity in Ciel's eyes. Elizabeth soon flung herself onto Ciel, crying openly.

"I-I l-love y-you t-to, Ciel," Elizabeth stammered.

Ciel smirked pleased at himself.

* * *

After their heart felt scene, Ciel had called Sebastian back to help him get changed and Elizabeth left the room her spirits up. All three found themselves in the dining hall an hour later, eating a meal Sebastian had prepared.

"Oh this is delicious Sebastian what did you say it was again, Elizabeth asked."

"Pooched Salmon, Milady."

"I wish Paula would cook like you do, but she is absolutely hopeless."

Ciel realized that he hadn't seen her ever present maid at all since Elizabeth arrived.

"Where is your maid Elizabeth?"

"I left her home when I snuck over…"

"What! You snuck over! Elizabeth, your parents are probably going frantic at your absence and you have been here for… what… three days?"

Elizabeth had the decency to blush.

A knock on the door startled them and there arguing subsided. Sebastian excused himself to answer the door. Ciel and Elizabeth froze when they heard a shriek and seconds later the whirlwind known as Paula scooped Elizabeth up out of her chair and held her tightly in a death hug.

"Oh thank god, Milady. Your parents would have had my head if you weren't here. They are worried sick about. They have asked me to bring you home straight away, even if I have to drag you."

Elizabeth smiled nervously, imagining her parents giving that order and then went pail at the thought of what her mother would do to her because she disappeared.

"I-I'm sorry Ciel but I have to be going now."

And with those words Paula, the whirlwind, escorted Elizabeth to the carriage she had arrived in.

Ciel sighed in relief at the absence of Elizabeth.

"Young Master, does Elizabeth bother you that much," MeiRin asked.

Ciel sighed.

"No, she's just a bit of a handful at times."

Ciel seemed to contemplate something for a moment, and then a wicked smile spread about his features.

"MeiRin, Bard, Finny, I have a job for you?"

"What is it, Young Master?"

"I'd like for you to run an errand for me. I would like you to pick up something in the shop I went to in town before I got sick_, Fortnum and Mason,_ I believe it is called. Tell them the Earl of Phantomhive sent you for samples to expand his business."

"Yes Master, right away," All three replied simultaneously.

"Ah, and take your time. After you get the samples you can have an outing if you prefer, just don't eat the samples. Don't ruin them and don't lose them, got it?"

The servants sweat dropped, the going into solute.

"And take Tanaka with you."

"Ho Ho Ho," Was the enthusiastic reply.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the earl. He waited for the others to clear the house before he spoke."

"Young Master, what Is that about?"

Ciel said nothing instead mentioning for his demonic butler to follow him.

Sebastian, intrigued, followed his master to his bedroom. Once inside Ciel took the liberty of locking the door.

"Master…"

"Lay down, Sebastian."

Sebastian heard the order in his words and laid down on the bed. Ciel smirked feeling completely powerful and that moment.

"Now, Sebastian payback shall be mine."

Sebastian quirked his eyebrow.

"How so, my lord," He asked smugly.

And the last thing heard in the Phantomhive manner was Sebastian's husky moan of…

"_Ah, Young Master.._."

* * *

**The End**

So how was it? I should have though this fic through before I made the hasty decision to post it. I didn't think on how I wanted it to end until just now. I hope everyone who read and will read it has enjoyed it and will kindly feed the author…

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
